Maybe
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: While on the path to the Protectors' next destination, Cedric and Sofia have a pretty deep conversation about change and the future. (Part of the Beyond Enchancia Series. Takes place over two years after the show's ending.)


Maybe

Summary: While on the path to the Protectors' next destination, Cedric and Sofia have a pretty deep conversation about change and the future. (Part of the Beyond Enchancia Series. Takes place over two years after the show's ending.)

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_.

A/N: So, this story is a bit shorter, but there is a conversation in here that needs to be had. It will sort of lay the foundation for things that will happen later on. The next chapter is the FULL backstory on Princess Imaldrina, so keep an eye out for it!

Note: Fluff alert…again! Lol! (Especially since allyrwhitney and MarionetteJ2X always look for those!)

*Eighteenth Story/Episode 18*

" _I'm giving you my pocket watch. It's connected to my pendant. If you should need me for any reason, merely press the button on top, and I'll come directly to you. Be safe, my friend."_

Cedric clutched the pocket watch securely, pondering Sir Finlay's parting words with him. He felt incredibly lucky to have a colleague and friend like the older sorcerer, and he aspired to be more like him in the future. As for now, he knew his main focus had to be his apprentice and the mission they were now pursuing.

The time spent in Helvetica was surprisingly short for the Enchancian duo. They'd barely been able to communicate with Gabriella (who was clearly exhausted and recovering from giving birth to Davina just over a week ago) and little Sapphire (who was disappointed, because she desperately wanted some 'Cedric and Sofia time') before they were once again back in the AutoCoach. However, this time, they had the map that would take them directly to the origin of their current enemy: the Kingdom of Parsens.

After doing some calculations, considering their rate of speed and the magical projection, Cedric hypothesized that they would make it to the other kingdom in about two hours. It was just enough time to mentally prepare for the upcoming revelation of their enemy… But it was also enough time to delve into either uncomfortable or in-depth conversations… Both options or possibilities seemed rather daunting to the sorcerer.

"I think we owe Sapphire some playtime," Sofia murmured distractedly as she gazed out the window, her eyes scanning the clouds.

Cedric blinked as he turned to her. "Huh? Oh, yes…" He chuckled. "I'm sure she would prefer it if we spent an entire afternoon with her. Ten minutes barely suffices for the child; she didn't even finish hugging you in ten minutes."

Sofia smiled sarcastically at her friend. "You say hug; I say nearly cut my circulation off. She's a lot stronger than she looks, especially for a toddler."

"I've come to realize that many children are that way." He discreetly slid the pocket watch into his robe before leaning back against the seat. His eyes traced the intricate maroon patterns etched into the mahogany ceiling of his AutoCoach. He wasn't even sure if he'd subconsciously created those designs when he'd invented the coach, or if they were just a happy accident. Noticing that Sofia had grown silent again, the sorcerer lowered his head and looked over toward her, discerning the distant look on her face. He sighed. "I wish I could ease your worries, Sofia…"

The princess turned back to him.

"I feel like I'm failing you as a mentor…and as a friend. Part of my job is to protect you—to make you feel safe." He shook his head. "I can't even do that properly."

Sofia said nothing as she watched him for a few moments. She then moved over to his side of the AutoCoach and wrapped both of her arms around his left arm and laid her head against his shoulder. "You _do_ make me feel safe, Mr. Cedric. And you're helping me just by being here." She offered him a warm smile. "You know, I don't know anyone else who would just drop everything to travel with me and help me defeat an evil force."

That comment got Cedric to laugh. "I suppose that's one way to look at things. And need I remind you that I was volunteered?"

She smirked. "Sure, you were." She glanced down and distracted herself by tracing her fingers along his gloves. "I haven't asked recently, but…how are things going with Wormwood?"

"It's, um…" He cleared his throat as he pondered the question. "We'll just call it a work in progress. Wormwood is a stubborn bird, and while I hope things will change and he'll make a miraculous transformation, I'm also not going to get my hopes up." He sighed as she stilled her movements before simply holding his hand, something he'd noticed she'd started doing more often when she felt uncertain or uneasy. "He'll have to do something rather superb in order to get my full confidence back."

"I know this sounds strange, especially since it was _my_ family he was helping Vor attack, but… Don't be too hard on him. I think he's suffered enough."

Cedric scoffed. "He most certainly has not. He needs to understand the error of his ways, and then some." He blinked as she snickered a bit before smiling knowingly at him. "I realize how ironic that sounds coming from me, but still."

"I honestly think things with Wormwood will turn out better than you think. Will things be the same as they were before he betrayed you? No. But maybe this time around, you two can start a new friendship." She frowned sadly, recalling all the times the raven had badmouthed Cedric behind his back. Of course, her mentor was unaware of it, and to spare his feelings, she'd never mentioned it. The best thing Wormwood could do was realize that the things he'd said to Cedric had deeply affected him—more negatively than positively, of course—and words _could_ and _did_ hurt. Even more than he probably realized…

"Sofia?" Cedric asked in concern as he noted her downtrodden features. "What's wrong? You look so sad all of a sudden."

The princess mentally berated herself for allowing her mind to go to that sentimental place _now_. She then shook her head lightly and offered him a smile instead. "I'm fine. Really." She leaned against her friend again, sighing. "I'm just ready for all of this to be over."

"As am I. You have no idea what I'd give to have just a normal day of potions, spells, Cordelia correcting my organizational skills, Calista asking for assignment help, and you…"

Sofia smiled as she looked curiously toward him. "And me?"

"And you…continuing your training with me. Though, as I've mentioned before, Sofia… I'm not sure how much more 'training' you really need from me. You know spells as well as I do by now. You've been able to contain and control your new powers rather well. You've excelled at potions. What more do you need me for?"

She gaped at him. "Mr. Cedric, I may not always need your help with magic, but that doesn't mean I don't need _you_. I'll always need you. We're friends." She smiled gently. "We're more than that. We're family."

Cedric chuckled. "Sofia…"

"No, Mr. Cedric, we're a package deal." She grinned. "You don't get one without the other: Cedric and Sofia, or Sofia and Cedric. Oh, I need to travel to a mysterious kingdom to solve a mystery¹? Great, let me get Mr. Cedric. Oh, you need to go to a sorcerers' meeting in a faraway land? I'm coming too."

"Some might say we've become a bit codependent…" He smiled in amusement as she scoffed.

"I choose to see it as…we're a team."

"I know. This whole 'Magical Protectors' thing you've come up with for us." He laughed as she nodded enthusiastically.

"And why should we care what others think anyway?" She leaned back against his shoulder as he pulled his arm from her hold, instead wrapping it around her. "They don't know everything we've gone through all these years… What it's taken to prove ourselves and build our relationship to this point. Our friendship means more to me than anything."

Cedric had heard her say something similar before, but _that_ version was particularly powerful. Her friendship with him…was the most meaningful thing to her? "Sofia…"

"I worked hard to get your friendship, Mr. Cedric." She smiled gently toward him, taking in his surprised expression. "I'm not about to give that up." She yawned quietly, pressing her hand to her mouth as she did so. She then closed her eyes and curled up against him a bit more, drifting off to sleep.

The sorcerer didn't really know quite how to process this information. He knew they were close, and that she'd wanted to be his friend for a long time, even before he returned the sentiment. But this… He knew this was far more powerful, and he could feel that their friendship had grown exponentially in the last several years. In fact, it was still changing—maturing and flourishing. He only hoped no other obstacles got in their way and caused them any setbacks. Not when they'd come so far…

He sighed softly before smiling down at his slumbering friend. She really was important to him… Just the light he needed in his once dark and dreary world. That in mind, he rested his head against hers and found himself asleep in no time.

A few hours later, the AutoCoach landed at the intended destination: The Kingdom of Parsens. And it was there that their journey to unraveling the mystery of their enemy continued…

The end

(Next Story/Episode 19: Parsenian Nightmare)

* * *

 **Note** **¹**

Sofia's line: ("Oh, I need to travel to a mysterious kingdom to solve a mystery?") *cough* Foreshadowing-for-my-secret-series *cough* :D


End file.
